


Makoto’s Unkempt Jealousy

by Metawarkitty



Category: Free!
Genre: Anime, Confession, Cute, Free! - Freeform, Haruka - Freeform, I Ship It, I ship them, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Makoto x Haru - Freeform, Manga, Pairings, Rin - Freeform, Shipping, Yandere Tachibana Makoto, otaku, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: Lately Haru has been spending all of his time with Rin, leaving Makoto feeling alone and left out. But what’s worse, is the other feelings spiralling out of control, like a very strong urge of possession and jealousy… Makoto x Haru. Free!All characters belong to their respective owners~ Metawarkitty





	Makoto’s Unkempt Jealousy

Makoto had woken up earlier than usual, his household still quietly slept. As silently as he could, he had gotten dressed and ready to leave the house. He had hoped that by leaving really early he would get a chance to see Haru...Lately he hasn't even caught a glimpse of Haru, the school break had finally come and Makoto was itching to see him.

As he went up the stairs Makoto greeted the everyday cat, that sat on the same stair waiting for it's breakfast and morning scratch. As Makoto had gotten to Haru's house, the front door flew open...

It was Haru, dressed and ready to leave, the smell of freshly made rice and grilled mackerel came drifting out of the house. Indicating that Haru had already eaten breakfast and probably had his morning 'bathtub pseudo swim'

"Good morning Haru" Makoto said with his gentle smile, although he was overflowing with happiness, he had truly been missing Haru.

"Good morning" Haru replied in his usual nonchalant, stone tone.

"Where you off to, so early?" Makoto inquired

"I'm going to swim with Rin"

At the mention of going somewhere with Rin, Makoto seemed annoyed... lately Haru was always with Rin...Always.

Makoto had started to feel very isolated and left out, Haru was his oldest friend, not only that but for quite a long while, he had begun to feel something else for Haru, something deeper than just friendship. Makoto always seemed gentle and placid, but in actuality he is an unbelievably jealous and possessive person.

Every time, at the mention of Rin, Makoto felt like he was about to lose it, it seemed all Haru ever spoke about lately was "Rin this, Rin that..." " I'm going with Rin somewhere" That is what it has been like the whole time.

Whilst he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Haru had said goodbye and left already.

Makoto gave up for now and went home, decidedly to help out with his siblings and then go to the swim club, maybe one of the kids he teaches are there today...

Honestly he just needed something, anything to take his mind off Haru and the jealous thoughts that followed.

He had eaten breakfast with his lively household and taken his siblings with him to the swim club, maybe they felt like swimming?

They arrived impromptu and ready to swim and hopefully help Makoto cope with his intense envy.

As they walked in, as if to have salt and lemon juice rubbed into his wounds, Haru was there swimming... with Rin.

Poor Makoto was hanging on the last legs of his sanity and peaceful demeanour...However, he remembered his purpose was to have fun, spend time with his siblings, maybe his students and too forget about Haru for one meagre day.

As the day wore on, Makoto had sent most of his Haru related thoughts to the back of his mind for now at least, Haru and Rin were having such fun competing with one another that neither of them had noticed Makoto at all.

Makoto had kept it together and was managing very well in fact, a lot better than he had originally anticipated. That is, until Haru accidently slipped and Rin caught him in his arms... Makoto's jealousy meter snapped... May the gods help him, tonight he will storm Haru's house and tell him how he feels. He had actually felt like stomping his way there and confessing in front of everyone but realized he could not do that, he should at least steel his self control... Until tonight.

Late afternoon came, Makoto had rounded up his siblings and they made the journey home. Ever since they got home, he had been window watching, waiting for any sign of Haru's return. His own mind was driving him absolutely mad, he needed to do something to retain his sanity before he became consumed.

Makoto spotted Haru walking up the stairs and he was alone, Makoto needed to do this now while his courage was still present.

He alerted his family that he would eat dinner later and that he had something very important to do, Makoto took off, running to Haru.

As he got to the door of Haru's house, he called and Haru opened. He was invited in, not that he needed to be, he probably would have forced his way into the door.

Makoto walked in, pardoned his intrusion and tried as fast as he could to sort out his thought process.

Makoto stood in his brief moment of silence and turned to see Haru standing in the kitchen, getting something to drink for them.

Somehow it seemed awkward, maybe because it was of not knowing what to say, or how to say it.

Haru had gone to sit by his table and Makoto joined him, noticing a train ticket for somewhere quite far.

"What's there?" Makoto asked

"Rin is taking me tomorrow, he says there is a really nice pool there"

At the mention of Rin's name Makoto snapped, his composure, self control and inhibitions went flying out the window.

"Rin...Rin...Rin, it's always about Rin, why is he the only one you look at!? Why can't it be me, why? Just once, why can't you look at me!?" Makoto shouted

Haru sat still and wide eyed at the sudden change in Makoto...

"Why can't you understand my feelings?" Makoto said, carrying a weary expression of defeat...Now becoming aware that his frustrations had caused him to become teary-eyed

"I can't do this anymore, I tried... I tried so hard. To deny my feelings, to hide them, to forget them...Nothing worked! Haru... It hurts..." Makoto said, his voice tensing and straining from the frustration.

"Makoto..." Haru couldn't find the words

"I don't know what to do, I love you Haru... I love you..."

Haru sat looking at his best friend, his expression twisted in frustration and his voice laced with pain... Haru felt a stab at his heart...

"Is that true?" Haru asked...

"Every word!" Makoto cried out, tears streaming down his face, although it seemed to change when he looked up at Haru...

Haru sat, his normal expression... Although it was not normal at all...he had tears, streaming down his face showing no signs of stopping.

"Haru...What's wrong?"

"I...feel the same" Haru said softly, averting his gaze

"I have for a long time... but I thought... there was no way, you would feel the way I did. I did the same, I hid it, denied it... and tried to forget it."

"Haru..." Makoto said barely above a whisper, his tears stopped but still stained his face. He had moved to Haru's side of the table...

Hesitantly he reached his hand out, placing it gently on Haru's cheek, he had begun to wipe away his tears.

Haru stayed speechless, all of their frustration, denial, feelings... everything, came out...Everything was said, the weight of their hearts on every word.

They were uncertain, uncertain of what to do next... They had denied their feelings and convinced themselves that it would never be. The thought, of every possible future of failure, their fear never once allowing them to think of a future where they would be together.

Makoto pulled Haru into a tight embrace...

"Haru... be mine, only mine. Please look at me the way I have always been looking at you" Makoto put all of his sincerity and conviction into those words.

The feeling of Haru's trembling hand grabbing his shirt made him aware of Haru's nodding and soft words. "I've always been looking at you...Thank you, for finally telling me. Thank you for giving me the future I've been too afraid to look at" Haru said, his words seemed to expose his heart and honesty...

Their tear stained faces, slightly trembling hands and most of all, their lighter hearts. Happiness replaced the anxiety, Makoto looked into Haru's eyes, his eyes became swirling pools of emotions, reflecting Makoto's as well. A gentle kiss shared between them, washing away any remnants of the fear and uncertainty they felt...

Finally they were looking each other honestly, Makoto's gentle smile returned and Haru showed a very rare smile, but it was a whole hearted smile with so much meaning behind it.

Makoto's overwhelming sense of jealousy was replaced with his love and now happiness, for the person he had strived for so long was finally his...

In the brief moment, they had the same passing thought...

"Is it alright for me to be this blessed?"


End file.
